My Own!
by HungarianPrincessRina
Summary: Its another original from me! dont get the wrong idea, its not my own from the MTV show but, my own, pretear poems! hehe got ya there! have fun!
1. Chapter 1: What do i stand for?

-1**Hey everyone I am back and I have something new 4 all of u! well it's a short story/poem/conversation piece. This is about Himeno Awayuki the princess pretear. It is about a struggle that takes place within Himeno with the darkness in her heart. What does she stand for and why? Himeno's hope and doubt! Her light and dark self! Writing in Italics are for Himeno' s dark self. And normal is Himeno's light self. Well you will just have to read to find out!**

**What I Stand For!**

What I stand for!

_What do you stand for?_

I am the leafe protector!

_But why do you protect it?_

Because I am needed to protect it and I want to!

_Do they really needed you? And do you really want to or were you forced into it?_

They do need me! And I need them! No, I was never forced into anything, they would never…

_They are just using you and your great powers! You are better then them! You are stronger, you can destroy them!_

NO! I am strong and great because I have them by my side! I would never hurt them because they are my friends.

_They pretend to be your friends until they are done with you and throw you away. You don't need them. You can _

_become the white pretear, can you not?_

I can but…

_But what? Are you afraid? Afraid that if you leave them, you will miss them? …Or maybe is it that they will not miss you and that they will just forget about you!_

NO! No that's not it! Of course they would miss me and they would never forget me…

_How would you know? Why would they…_

They would because…

_Because what?_

SHUT UP!

…

I am not going to listen to you! I wont fall to the darkness! Because…I am NOT ALONE! I know what I stand for!

_So… what do you stand for?_

I…I stand for everything and everyone! I am the ultimate power, the ultimate pretear and I wont lose to anything! Not to the darkness inside of me or to myself! Because…I will DEFEAT YOU TO!

…_UHHHH!_

I am the protector! I am the pretear! And I..I stand for one thing and one thing alone!

_A…And what w…would that be?_

I may stand for everything and everyone in the world! All my family! My friends! My loved ones! But by most I stand for…MYSELF!

_NO…NO…NOOOOO!_

I am Himeno Awayuki and the pretear! That is who I am and what I stand for! And I will never be defeated by the darkness or anything. With my knights at my side, that's all I need! Because that's what makes me strong! Stronger then anyone or anything else! That is what I am! That is what makes me…ME!

**Ok well there u go! It was short but I had fun writing it! I hope u all enjoyed it, plz tell me wat u all think.**

**So plz review, u know I love getting reviews! Hehe! Thanks everyone I will write more soon. So keep ur eyes open lol! Bye! JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Child

**Okay everyone, next up to bat is a Takako poem. This is a poem about how she felt when being the princess of disaster. And how lonely she was when no one came to save her. I hope you all enjoy it please review and tell me what you think okay! JA NE bye!**

**_The Lost One_**

**_By Rina Imoto_**

I am the lost child

What can I do

When everything I held dear

Collapsed and left my side

The chain that connected us

Is broken know

Rotted away to the sea

You left me to wash away

To the song of sadness

To the sea of sorrow

Never to return

I stay inside this darkness

My heart lost to the wind

Why was I always the one

Who cried

Who ran

Who was never loved

I am a child of darkness

With not a shard

Of love or joy

To be spared upon me

I cry

And wonder why

No one saved me

Will I ever be free

From the sorrow and despair

Someone please help me

I am just calling

For someone to come

And take my hand too

Behind my anger and rage

Is pain and sorrow

Someone save me

From myself

How could no one see

I just want to be loved

Because after all

I am just a lost child

Who needs to be found!


	3. Chapter 3: Day by day

**Okay here is my next poem, this is a Sasame dedication. Sasame's poem to Takako, and how he really felt about her before and when she became the princess of disaster and after, and the words he could never say.**

**_Day by Day_**

**_By Rina Imoto_**

Day by day I speak

To those with broken hearts

And to them I will heal them all

But my own heart will go

Without that salvation

Day by day I wonder

What would have happened

If I could have saved her that day

I never told her how I felt

Deep in this heart

Yet she loved another

And yet I still love her

Day by day I hurt

The scars of my heart

Bleed many tears

I never saved her

Never told her

And know I sin

For what I did

I can only think of her

And if she could love me too

Day by day I remember

I can hear her voice

Saying my name

Again and again

My own heart is not at rest

And only you may ever rest it

Day by day I wish

Wish that one day

I can see her again

And that she would forgive me and my sin

That I could stand by her side

And save her from herself

And myself

Day by day I love

I live to only love her

With all I am

And all my heart

But will she take my love

And return to me

And to herself

Day by day

We go on

And we will see.


	4. Chapter 4: Take My Hand

-1**Hey everyone! I have come out with my next one! It was hard to capture but I got it! Okay I want to know the opinion of my readers. Who would you think this poem is about? Think of all the possible pretear couples and figure it out! This one isn't pointed to one in particular but I know who! And I want you to find out! Heehee evil aren't I! have fun thanks for reading! **

**Oh and one last thing I don't own pretear but I do own these poems! And all copyrights to these poems belong to me! Just a reminder! Hehe lol! **

_Take My Hand_

_By Rina Imoto_

These days go by

This life goes by

And nothing changes

My feeling for you never change

No matter if weeks go by

No matter if years go by

If eternity and this life leaves us

This love for you will never pass

It will never die

I shed tears

Yet I smiled

This love has always been here

Yet did you see it

I held out my hand to you

Yet you never took it

Yet I wait

Holding out my unworthy hand for only you

My beloved

May I shed my tears and smile your way

To show you once again

Will you except me

For what and who I am

I will wait

For that day you take my hand

And let me inside

Because I love you

And it will never disappear

And will carry through the wind and sound

Of the dew and flowers

I will wait for you

Because I love you

Love me or move me not

My love wont vanish

Like the tides of sorrow and happiness

Welling I my heart

I hold out my hand

For you and only you

And wait for the day you take it

May I count the moths

The years

The lives

And eternities

May you not

And you take this hand

Who has waited for this moment

Tear of joy

Sobs of bliss

Your hand is gentle and soft

As it wraps around my own

You kiss is sweet and warm

As it fills me within

You voice whispering

Those three sacred forbidden words

I have longed to hear

That make me cry tears of joy and sadness

And smiles of this pure bliss

Take my hand

And yet together

May our love never fade!


End file.
